The Animazing Race 2
by RaysOfEclipse
Summary: The sequel to the ever popular Animazing Race 1!
1. Chapter 1

Hiyas! This is McKenna's (Mai's) best friend, Anne!!! As you know, I was in the 1st Animemazing race written by McKenna. Under her guidance, I am writing a sequel to it. Hope it was as funny as the 1st!!! ^_^  
  
Animemazing Race 2 Chapter 1  
  
~*Day 1*~  
  
Mai: Welcome back to the 2nd season of the Animemazing Race!!!  
  
Anne: This season Mai and I are the hosts!!!  
  
Mai: Um.wasn't Amy supposed to be-  
  
Anne: *ties and gags Amy and throws her into a nearby red Corvette* Anyways.this is the second season and this year we have a little improvement in things.  
  
Mai: *shuffles through her binder of papers* When was this?  
  
Anne: *smiles at Mai then proceeds to snatch the binder and throw it behind her, the papers flying everywhere* Ok, the improvement this season is, instead of having each different Anime in their OWN car, we are splitting everyone up!!!  
  
Miroku: KITTY!!! *clings to Kitty*  
  
Mai: *pries them apart* CUT IT OUT!!!  
  
Anne: Ok, it's time to assign the teams.  
  
Mai: Uh.  
  
Anne: IT'S TIME TO ASSIGN THE TEAMS, MAI!!! *smiles gaily*  
  
Mai: *fumbles around for the assignment sheet* Here it is!!! Ok. Team 1 in the black Escalade, the driver is Seta from Love Hina.  
  
Seta: I'm still bleeding from the LAST time I drove a car.*his head is STILL bleeding* (Heh)  
  
Anne: This is gonna be so damn funny.  
  
Mai: The passengers are Sesshomaru from Inu-Yasha, Yuusuke from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, and *ducks behind her paper* (Like that'll help her!) Kenshi-  
  
Anne: KENSHIN?!?!?! KENSHIN?!?!?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME HE WAS GONNA BE IN THIS!!! *kicks Mai* Hiyaaaaaaa!!! *Pulls Kenshin into the very back seat of the Escalade* We get the back all to ourselves, my sweet little rurouni.^_~  
  
Kenshin: Heh.I like your hair that I do.  
  
(A/N: Anne has the same hair color as Kenshin)  
  
Anne: I like yours too.^_^  
  
Mai: Ok!!! Everyone in Team 1 in the Escalade!!!  
  
Miroku: KITTY!!!  
  
Fluffomaru (A/N: Don't ask): My precious monk!!!  
  
Miroku: Oh kitty you naughty thing.*purrs*  
  
Sesshomaru: *cuddle session* (As usual) ^_^  
  
Anne: Ooo!!! Yaoi!!! *takes more pictures*  
  
Mai: OK!!! It's time to assign Team 2!!! The car is gonna be a red Corvette (the one that Amy happens to be in.) The driver is gonna be Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin. And the passengers are (Amy) Kurama, Miroku, and Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro: Oh no.not HIM!!! *points at Kurama*  
  
Miroku: He's GAY!!!! *pounces Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *gets out his rose whip* Get away from me.I can hurt you a lot.  
  
Miroku: You know I'd like that. *winks*  
  
Kurama: *throws Miroku off and gets into the car*  
  
Keitaro: SANO!!! You're driving!!  
  
Sano: Bubbles!!! Bubb-  
  
Keitaro: Fine!!! I'll drive!!!  
  
*Team 2 gets in their car*  
  
Mai: It's time for Team 3!!! The car will be-- *looks at the Escalade*  
  
Kenshin: Anne!!!  
  
Anne: Kenshin!!! *pounce*  
  
Mai: A-HEM!!!!! HEM HEM HEM!!!  
  
*They stop*  
  
Mai: Team 3's car will be the blue Mercedes!!! And the driver will be.*looks at the paper* WTF?!?!?!?!...  
  
All: Who is it?  
  
Mai: I can't believe it!!! It's.it's.  
  
All: WHO?!?!?!  
  
Mai: *faints*  
  
Jenny: *picks it up* It's ME!!!  
  
Anne: *jumps out of the Escalade* HAHAHAHAHA!!! Hope you guys have a death wish cuz that is what you're gonna get!!! *jumps back in the Escalade* Sorry I left, Kenny-poo.  
  
Kenshin: Don't call me that!  
  
Anne: Hehehehehe.  
  
Jenny: *Wave's unidentified bottle under Mai's nose*  
  
Mai: *wakes up* AHHH!!! What IS that stuff.  
  
Jenny: It's a secret. *winks*  
  
Mai: I DON'T wanna know. *stands up* The passengers for Team 3 are Inu- Yasha from Inu-Yasha (obviously), Megumi from Rurouni Kenshin, Hiei from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, and Kitsune from Love Hina!!!  
  
Kitsune: Alright!!! *hands Jenny a bottle of her best vintage Sake*  
  
Jenny: *bows down and worships*  
  
Megumi: HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Jenny: CAN IT YA LITTLE BAKA YURI!!! *pokes Megumi with her wooden sword*  
  
*Team 3 gets into their car*  
  
Mai: It's time for the last and final team, TEAM 4!!! The driver of Team 4's car, the yellow X-Terra is. Jaken??? And. uh. the passengers are. uh. Kuwabara from Yuu Yuu Hakusho... dur. Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin. and. uh. Naru from Love Hina. *thinks: WTF???*... *stares at Jaken who's clinging to Sesshomaru*  
  
Sesshomaru: Just do what your teammates ask of you, ok?  
  
Jaken: Aye me lord!!!  
  
Mai: oO;;;  
  
*Team 4 gets into their car*  
  
Mai: Ok, drivers!!! Your destination is... what is it again? I think it is... *fumbles with her papers* It's.Hong Kong!!!...meet me there!!!  
  
Kenshin: Hong Kong is a big city that it is...  
  
Mai: Um.we'll find each other EVENTUALLY!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I know Hong Kong pretty well so don't worry, my Kenny-poo!  
  
Anne: *holds a knife to Sesshomaru's throat* Care to rephrase that?  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't worry, Kenshin.*cough cough*  
  
Anne: *flips back blade* Ah.much better.  
  
Mai: Now everyone go!!! (We all start at the same time!!!) *jumps into her black Audi TT and drives off, trailing the cars*  
  
~*5 hours later*~  
  
-Car 3-  
  
Inu-Yasha: Jenny, are we there yet?  
  
Jenny: CAN IT DOG BOY!!!  
  
Megumi: HA HA HA H-  
  
Jenny: Ok!!! That's it!!! That's the 30th time TODAY!!! NOT COUNTING THE 60 TIMES YOU DID IT YESTERDAY!!!  
  
Megumi: Sorry, Master.  
  
Jenny: *stops car* GET OUT!!!  
  
Megumi: FINE!!! *gets out with what the map* Hehehe.  
  
Jenny: *drives off clueless*..*crashes into a tree* DAMMIT!!!  
  
~*1 hour later*~  
  
Hiei: Finally, we have arrived.  
  
Kitsune: Guh.*drunk*  
  
Jenny: OK!!! Everybody out!!!  
  
Hiei: This is NOT Hong Kong!  
  
Jenny: Oh! It isn't?  
  
Hiei: No, this is Beijing!!!  
  
Jenny: Oops.EVERYBODY BACK IN THE CAR!!!  
  
*Somewhere on the side of the road 30 minutes later*  
  
Megumi: Hehehehe.  
  
*Car 2 slows to a halt*  
  
Jenny: *rolls down window* Give the damn map back ya B-I!!!  
  
Megumi: Fine! *hands her the map*  
  
Jenny: Fine, get in the car.  
  
Megumi: *Opens the car door*  
  
Jenny: *steps on the gas without Megumi in the car*  
  
Megumi: AHHHHHH!!! DAMN YOU JENNY!!!  
  
Jenny: Serves her right for stealin' my map! HA HA H--! *puts her hand over her mouth*  
  
-Car 1-  
  
*Somewhere in Hong Kong.*  
  
Seta: *swerves*  
  
Yuusuke: DAMN YOU!!! WE PASSED THAT BUILDING 2 HOURS AGO!!!  
  
Anne: Shhh!!! Keep it down. My little rurouni is sleeping.  
  
Kenshin: *Asleep, with his head in Anne's lap* Ngh.  
  
Anne: *Eyes filled with love* Whispers: My sweet little hitokiri.*kisses his forehead*  
  
Sesshomaru: *stares at Kenshin* Oooo!!! He's cute!!!  
  
Anne: *Flips open her knife again* Whispers: Get.back.!!!  
  
Sessy: Yes ma'am.*winks at Yuusuke*  
  
Yuusuke: Ew.Don't look at me like that.  
  
Seta: *crashes into the same tree Jenny did* (WTF is with this tree???) *Bleeds* Aw, crap!  
  
Sesshomaru: *clings to Yuusuke*  
  
Yuusuke: *shoots Sesshomaru with his finger gun-thingy*  
  
Sesshomaru: *pulls away and starts crying*  
  
Seta: Guh.*gets out and fixes the car*  
  
~*40 minutes later*~  
  
Kenshin: *wakes up* What is going on?  
  
Anne: *Now asleep*  
  
Kenshin: *sits up*  
  
Yuusuke: The car broke down.  
  
Seta: *gets back in* I FIXED IT!!! *drives off*  
  
Anne: *wakes up startled* WTF?!?!?!  
  
Seta: Oops! I didn't know you were asleep.  
  
Anne: Whatever, dude.  
  
-Car 2-  
  
Sano: Bubbles..  
  
Keitaro: *bags under his eyes* Enough with the damn bubbles!!!  
  
Sano: Bubbles.  
  
*Car 1 passes them*  
  
Miroku: KITTY!!! *paws at the window*  
  
Kitty: My precious monk!!! *claws at the window*  
  
*The intercom from Mai's car connects with Car 2*  
  
Mai on the Intercom: Hey! How's it goin', Sano?  
  
Sano: Bubbles.  
  
Keitaro: I'm drivin', remember???  
  
Mai on the Intercom: Oh yeah.Hey Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Mai otI: Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Mai otI: Are you sure?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Mai otI: Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Mai otI: Are you sure?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Mai otI: Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Mai otI: Are you sure?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Mai otI: Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: No  
  
Mai otI: Are you gay?  
  
Kurama: Yes  
  
Mai otI: Ha! I knew it!!!  
  
*Connection closes*  
  
Mirokuk: C'mere my rosey pet.  
  
Kurama: I'm not gay you little perverted monk!!!  
  
Miroku: But you just said you were my little pink haired god.  
  
Kurama: That's it! I'm driving!!!  
  
Keitaro: THANK YOU!!! *stops car and switches places with Kurama*  
  
Miroku: Are you gay, K-kun?  
  
Keitaro: I hate you, Kurama.-_-;;;  
  
-Car 4-  
  
Kuwabara: This is gay, man.  
  
Mai on the intercom: You are gay, man.  
  
*Connection closes*  
  
Yahiko: I tend to agree with McKenna.  
  
Kuwabara: Shut up you little brat!!!  
  
Yahiko: Wanna make sumthin of it???  
  
Naru: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!  
  
Yahiko: *hits on Naru* Hey, babe. ^_~  
  
Naru: *kicks him where it hurts* That's the 3rd time today you little pervert!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I see Mai's car!!! Step on it, Jaken!!!  
  
Jaken: Aye me lord!!!  
  
~*2 hours later*~  
  
Teams 1, 2, and 3 are at the meeting point.  
  
Team 4: "Mai's car" was a submarine.*blub glub*  
  
Mai: I guess team 4 is ELIMINATED!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Tonight y'all will be stayin' in a hotel.You must pick a roommate from your team ONLY!!! *separates Kitty and Miroku*  
  
Kenshin: You coming Anne?  
  
Anne: REALLY?!?!?! YEAH, BABY!!! *winks at Mai*  
  
Mai: Er.  
  
Kenshin: Let's have some fun before we go to sleep, ok?  
  
Anne: IT'S MY DREAM COME TRUE!!! *runs off with Kenshin*  
  
Seta: I need to sleep alone.  
  
Sesshomaru: That leaves Yuusuke to me!!!  
  
Yuusuke: Get away!!! Seta!!! Come back!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Too late.  
  
Yuusuke: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Sano: Kurama! You wanna stay with me? I'll keep any perverts here away from you.  
  
Kurama: Sure whatever.  
  
Keitaro: I'll take this bag from the trunk as my sleeping partner. *The bag squirms*  
  
Jenny: Kitsune, wanna get drunk?  
  
Kitsune: Ok, sounds like a party!  
  
Hiei: I will share my sleeping space with Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: That is acceptable...  
  
Megumi: *starts crying*  
  
Jaken: I will sleep outside Master's door.  
  
Kuwabara: Come with me, Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: Do I have to sleep with YOU? Your voice is all JACKED up. And you're GAY!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I am NOT gay!!! Fine then, you'll just have to sleep with Megumi.  
  
Yahiko: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *runs off to his room with Kuwabara*  
  
Naru: Megumi, do you want to stay with me?  
  
Mai: You can't do that!!!  
  
Naru: She's going to be all alone!!!  
  
Mai: *looks at a crying Megumi* Ok, fine!!! But for one night ONLY!!! Got it?  
  
Naru: Thanks, McKenna. Megumi! Let's paint our nails!!!  
  
Mai: It's MAI!!! M-A-I!!! Kami...  
  
Miroku: *comes up behind Mai, putting his hand on her shoulder* Hello my child, would you like to bear my chi- I mean, stay with me?  
  
Mai: We can't stay together.Sorry.  
  
Miroku: You mean I have to sleep alone??? Aw, damn this.*winks at Sesshomaru*  
  
This is the end of chapter 1. Please review!!! Hope you liked it ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay!!! Hope y'all liked the first chapter. ^_^ (Well if you didn't, you wouldn't be reading this, now would you?) Heh.Thanks.  
  
Animezing Race 2 Chapter 2  
  
~*At night, in the hotel*~  
  
Sesshomaru: *sneaks out of his room*  
  
Miroku: Psst!!! Kitty!!! Over here!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: My precious monk!  
  
Miroku: Shhh!!! Keep it down.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh how I've missed you!  
  
*They go back to Miroku's room*  
  
Sesshomaru: *cuddle session* ^_~  
  
Miroku: Oh kitty, you naughty thing.  
  
*"Noises"*  
  
*censored*  
  
~*In Megumi and Naru's room*~  
  
*giggle giggle*  
  
Megumi: I had no idea you had a thing for Kei-kun.  
  
Naru: Well I have alw--  
  
*knock at the door*  
  
Naru: *opens the door*  
  
Hiei: Can you two keep it down? We are TRYING to sleep! That's what you DO at night!!!  
  
Naru: Well, sor-ry!!! *slams the door in his face*  
  
Megumi: *alredy asleep*  
  
~*In Jenny and Kitsune's room*~  
  
Kitsune: Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho! A lush's life for me!!! Guh.  
  
*30 empty bottles scattered across the room*  
  
Jenny: You said it.  
  
*Yet another knock at a door*  
  
Hiei: *yells through the door* WE are TRYING to sleep!!! Will you please keep it down!!!  
  
Jenny: Tamade.F off ya three-eyed freak!!!  
  
Hiei: *Magic crap* KABOOM!!! *breaks down the door*  
  
Jenny: *throws an empty bottle at Hiei, rendering him unconscious* That was easy.  
  
Kitsune: *drags him out of the room and fixes the door*  
  
Jenny: *passes out*  
  
Kitsune: *passes out next to her*  
  
~*In Kenshin and Anne's room*~  
  
Kenshin: I am gonna get you!!!  
  
Anne: No way! I am really good at this!!!  
  
Kenshin: Guh.  
  
Anne: Hehehe.do you like that?  
  
Kenshin: Yes! I mean no.  
  
Anne: Well I have 300 more points that you!!! *plays video game with Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: Not for long.*beats her by 500 points*  
  
Anne: DAMN!!! *turns off the video game* Now it's time to have some REAL fun!!! *winks*  
  
Kenshin: Uh.'-';  
  
Anne: *picks up 2 pillows and throws one at Kenshin* PILLOW FIGHT!!!  
  
~*The Next Morning*~  
  
Mai: OK!!! It's time for the clue as to what today's destination will be!!! The clue is: What has stairs to hold a giant, what has green rolling hills, and what has a rock you can kiss?  
  
Anne: I think I know what it is.YEAH!!! *whispers in Seta's ear*  
  
Seta: I can get us there!!!  
  
Mai: If you know where I am talking about, then meet me in the capital of that place.  
  
Teams 2 and 3: Where is it?  
  
Team 1: We're not TELLING!!! *drives off*  
  
Team 2: FOLLOW THAT CAR!!!  
  
Team 3: Huh??? OH, YES!!! FOLLOW THAT CAR!!! *Inu Yasha drives*  
  
Jenny and Kitsune: *still passed out, in the back of the car*  
  
~*Team 1*~  
  
Anne: *plays Pokemon sapphire version*  
  
Kenshin: Can I play?  
  
Anne: NO!!! I am trying to beat a gym leader!!!  
  
Kenshin: .-_-;  
  
Seta: Keep it down! Yuusuke's trying to hack into the intercom system.  
  
*Team 1 listens*  
  
*Connects to car 2*  
  
Kurama: Ever since I set eyes on you, I have loved you my darling.  
  
Miroku: Aw.that is so sweet, honey.  
  
Kurama: I.I.*starts crying*.I.I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Miroku: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: MIROKU!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
Miroku: WTF? Where is Kitty's voice coming from?  
  
Sesshomaru: : X  
  
Yuusuke: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BLEW OUR COVER!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Miroku! How can you do this to me?  
  
Miroku: What are you talking about?  
  
Sesshomaru: You were professing your love to Kurama!  
  
Miroku: Oh, I'm sorry we we're acting out a story from one of... uh... Keitaros *cough* porn *cough* books. Sesshomaru: I am sorry my precious monk!!!  
  
Miroku: KITTY!!!  
  
Yuusuke: *Closes connection* I am getting sick.*opens window and hurls*  
  
Sesshomaru: How dare you not let me talk to my monk!!!  
  
Seta: You guys cut it out!!!  
  
All: *shuts up*  
  
~*Car 2*~  
  
Kurama: How much do you really need me here with you?  
  
Miroku: More than the stars in the sky.Who wrote this, anyways???  
  
Kurama: I know it's so cheesy.  
  
Miroku: Nuh uh!!! It's so beautiful!!!  
  
Kurama: XD. Are we there yet?  
  
Sano: Bubbles.  
  
Keitaro: Almost to Dublin!!!  
  
Amy: Thank god!!!  
  
Everyone except Amy in car 2: AHHHHHHH!!! Where did YOU come from???  
  
Amy: Um.I was in that big bag in the trunk.  
  
Keitaro: So THAT'S why it was so warm in my room last night.  
  
Sano: Bubbles.  
  
Miroku: Guh.  
  
~*Car 3*~  
  
Jenny: We're there!!!  
  
Inu Yasha: Um.this doesn't look like Ireland.*sees a guy on a camel ride by*  
  
Jenny: Ireland? OOOOOOOOOOOH!!! So THAT'S where we were supposed to go!!!  
  
Hiei: I am tired of us always ending up in the wrong place!!!  
  
Jenny: Fine! Do you want to drive now???  
  
Inu Yasha: He should drive.I am still sick from when we were driving across Russia.Besides, Hiei has three eyes, he should be able to drive a little better than Jenny.  
  
Jenny: Whatever, dude. Fine Hiei! You're driving!!!  
  
Hiei: Finally this team has good leadership.  
  
Jenny: Excuse me?  
  
Hiei: Never mind. (Deaf baka.) *drives towards Ireland*  
  
~*Team 4*~  
  
*Still underwater, somewhere in the Yellow Sea*  
  
Mai: *Arrives in Dublin to find that Team 1 is already there*  
  
~*Team 1*~  
  
*Has been in Dublin for 2 hours*  
  
Anne: You'd think that team 2 and 3 would be smart enough to carry a world map. *talks to the camera in their car which records everything that happens so they don't have to hire a camera guy (Bob got promoted to producer.)*  
  
Mai: Anyroad.  
  
Anne: SHUT UP!!! *gets out her bokken* KUROI NAMI!!! *a black wave of darkness envelops Mai and a scream is heard from the inside of the wave*  
  
Mai: THE VOICES!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!  
  
*The wave fades away and Mai is lying there*  
  
Anne: You ok? Sorry my inner demon took me over.  
  
Mai: *in gruff voice* Yeah.I'm ok.*cough cough*  
  
*Team 2 arrives*  
  
Miroku: Sessy!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Miroku!!! *glomp*  
  
Mai: ACK!!! My parents are.are.*beep*ing!!! *faints*  
  
*CENSORED*  
  
Anne: *sits there laughing* This is so damn yummy. I mean funny. Yeah, funny. Ehehe... ^^;;  
  
Kenshin: Ew.*hurls*  
  
Anne: *hoses Sesshomaru and Miroku down like fighting dogs*  
  
*Team 3 arrives after 3 hours*  
  
Jenny: *waves unidentified bottle under Mai's nose again*  
  
Mai: *punches Jenny* STOP DOING THAT!!!  
  
Jenny: Why you-  
  
Mai: Sorry, Master! *cowers in fear*  
  
Anne: Mmhmm.typical.*shakes head, walks away* Oh yeah!!! It's time for a commercial break!!! Woo!  
  
*~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Inu-Yasha: Have you ever been walking down the street when something like THIS happens? *the camera shifts over to Jenny walking down the street* *The Flower jumps out of nowhere and yells:* I'm BEYONDE straight!!! Jenny: AHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs away screaming* Inu-Yasha: If it hasn't, it will eventually. So to prevent these horrible and terrifying incidents from occurring, the Cesta Corporation is in the process of developing a repellant for it. If you need any money and are under the age of 18, are heterosexual, and are not bulimic, then please call 1-800-BEYONDE STRAIGHT that's 1-800-B-E-Y-O-N-D-E-S-T-R-A-I-G-H-T to apply for a free consultation. Thank you.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*  
  
Anne: *twitches* that commercial, equals scary.  
  
Jenny: *Has a seizure*  
  
Mai: *stutters* W-welcome b-back t-to The An-Anime-mezing Race 2.  
  
Anne: Jenny! Slap me in the face!!!  
  
Jenny: *slaps Anne in the face*  
  
Anne: *returns to normal* Ok, teams!!! It's time to hit the road!!! *hands envelopes to all the drivers* In these envelopes are pieces of a map. One team will have a larger piece but the other two pieces will be more helpful in finding where the next destination is. When we arrive, we will have a challenge instead of driving around for awhile.  
  
This is the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it!!! ^^ 


End file.
